The Hot and Happening Chatroom
by Bergs321
Summary: When Katniss discovers a chat room, she knows she must tell every character in the Hunger Games. Dead or not. This story tells more about their lives, and secrets that we didn't even know. Parody. T for language.
1. The beginning

Yes, a new story. I am kind of taking a break from my SYOT for another week. I'm sorry. Anyway, this is a story when the characters of the Hunger Games have a chat room.

_Katniss the Hunter starts chat_

**Katniss the Hunter:** Hello.

**Rue: **Heyy

**Cato the hot mess:** Hey, babe.

**Katniss the Hunter:** Cato! Change your username! She's 12!

**Cato the hot mess: **Yeah, and I'm 18. Gotta problem?

**Peeta loves bread: **BACK OFF CATO! *Kisses screen*

**Cato the hot mess: **You're just jealous because I almost killed you...and I mean look at my sexy body!

**Finnick Odair: **I think we can all agree that I am the most attractive one in this chat.

**Cato the hot mess:** You wish.

_Rue adds Haymitch Abernathy_

**Haymitch Abernathy:** Here's my advice. Stay alive!

**Katniss the Hunter:**RUE! Why would you add Haymitch? He spams the chat!

**Rue:** I can't help it! His status was "lonely."

**Haymitch** **Abernathy:** And drunk!

**Katniss the Hunter: **Stop being so sweet, Rue. His status says "lonely and druuunk! That capital party was craaaazzzaaayyy!"

**Haymitch Abernathy:** Effie invited me, and I couldn't refuse.

**Finnick Odair: **Of course you couldn't.

_Cato the hot mess changes status: Effie, we need to talk. Next time, I'm invited._

**Katniss the Hunter: **Woah, Cato. Getting spicy.

**Peeta loves bread: **Haha, Katniss.

_Katniss the Hunter changes status: I AM THE MOCKINGJAY!_

**Haymitch Abernathy:** No shit, sherlock.

**Cato the hot mess: **What is that Katniss?

**Katniss the Hunter: **Did you even read the 3rd book?

**Cato the hot mess:** No.

**Rue: **I did.

**Cato the hot mess: **One does not simply stop procrasinating.

**Finnick Odair: **Why didn't you read them? Collins is a genius.

**Cato the hot mess: **I died in the 1st one!

**Rue: **I died in the 1st one too.

**Finnick Odair: **I MADE IT TO THE 3RD!

**Haymitch Abernathy: **I survived! SO SUCK IT!

**Katniss the Hunter:** WE THE SURVIVORS, BITCHES!

**Peeta loves bread: **HATERS TO THE RIGHT!

_Rue left chat._

Cato the hot mess left chat.

_Finnick Odair left chat._

**Haymitch Abernathy: **Haters gonna hate.

**Katniss the Hunter: **Potatos gonna potate!

**Peeta loves bread: **We should do this again sometime.

_Katniss ends chat._

I hope you like it. Feel free to review me ideas.


	2. Hidden Love

_**H****ey guys, its Brynne. I haven't updated in a really long time..I'm really sorry :( Review. Hope you like it. **Anniee st_arts chat.

**Anniee:** Oh hot damn...Finnick's in my fammmmmm

**CATO:** You're crazy.

**Clovie: **Hahaha that is so true.

**Anniee: **At least I won the hunger games! I pity de fool.

_Anniee leaves chat._

**Clovie:** I guess its just us..._  
_

**CATO: **Now that we're alone...we could do something together...

**Clovie: **Like put on shirts that say "life" on them and hand out lemons?

**CATO: **That's not what I had in mind...

**Gale-the-Whale: **IT'S THEEEEEEEEE

**Katniss the Hunter: **RAISIN THAT MAKEEEESSSSS

**Gale-the-Whale: **THE RAISIN BRAN SOO GREEEAAAT!

**CATO: **Way to ruin the moment, guys.

**Glimmer Shimmer:** Omg ikr Catew? And btdubz wht iz up with ur username Gail? I meanz whale skin waz so last capitol seeazon.

**Clovie: **Who cares about the capitol?

**Gale-the-Whale:** But...but...whales are my favorite animal. No h8.

**Katniss the Hunter: **My level of respect for you...just dropped. "No h8." Wth?

**Peeta: **Guys...I have a secret.

**CATO: **What is this...third grade?

**Peeta: **Sometimes when my mom gives me banana bread..I can't CONTAIN MY EMOTIONS!

**Glimmer Shimmer:** Woah..u cray.

**Clovie: **This is just embarassing.

**Gale-the-Whale:** So...Cato and Clove...I've heard some rumors.

**CATO: **What?

**Gale-the-Whale: **Well I read a couple of fanfics...and well you guys are in love. They have a ship name for you. Clato.

**Katniss the Hunter: **That is so true.

**Clovie: **WHAT? NO!

**CATO: **LIES!

**Gale-the-Whale: **Don't be in denial. And when I say denial...I din't mean the river in Africa.

**Peeta: **That was a good one.

**CATO: **Well this is awkward.

**Clovie: **Tell me about it.

_Clovie left chat. _

_CATO left chat._

**Katniss the Hunter:** Nah nah nah nah_  
_

**Gale-the-Whale: **Nah nah nah nah

**Glimmer Shimmer:** HAY HAY HAY

**Peeta: **Goodbye.

**Gale-the-Whale: **Well I gotta go..hunting.

**Katniss the Hunter: **Uh...same.

**Glimmer Shimmer: **I'm gonna ba-dazzle mi straightener.

**Peeta:** I think I'm gonna buy a fish and name it Pablo.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you have any suggestions or ideas please tell me them! OOOkayy byee!**


End file.
